


Backseat Romance

by Snowflake19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake19/pseuds/Snowflake19
Summary: Chloe loves Uber.Ever since she was in her teens, she considered the profession of taxi driver to have something inherently romantic. The idea of bringing people from one point to the other, fleetingly being a part of their life, and actively helping them go about their lives… That was something that really connected with Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 44
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that, for the sake of this story, I've taken some artistic liberties as to the way Uber works.

Chloe  _ loves _ Uber.

Ever since she was in her teens, she considered the profession of taxi driver to have something inherently romantic. The idea of bringing people from one point to the other, fleetingly being a part of their life, and actively helping them go about their lives… That was something that really connected with Chloe.

So, when Uber became a  _ thing _ , Chloe was quick to get herself an account and register as an Uber driver. It was a fun and easy way to earn some extra cash, and the fact she could decide when she wanted to work for herself meant it was easily combined with her studies.

Aubrey, of course, had objected vehemently, stating Chloe was likely to be axe-murdered by someone she’d pick up, most probably on the first day of her being an Uber driver.

Now, with almost a year’s worth of experience, Chloe was happy to have proven her wrong and not have been axe-murdered. Or otherwise murdered.

She had, of course, picked up some weird types - but that was to be expected as an Uber driver in Los Angeles.

Just last week, she had picked up a  _ very _ pregnant woman and delivered her to the hospital, where she had given birth to a healthy baby girl. Or the week before, when she had picked up a lovely young couple, who had ended up breaking up on her backseat. That had been painful to watch…

Not to mention the dozens of guys who insisted on leaving their numbers for Chloe…

“Alright, Senorita! This is for you!” the latino smiled from the backseat, handing Chloe a slip of paper with his phone number scribbled on it. “Gimme a call when you’re free!”

Chloe politely waited for the man to exit her car. She knew for a fact she got better ratings when people  _ didn’t _ see her throwing their phone numbers away without even thinking twice. And she was pretty darned proud of her five-star rating.

Merging back into traffic, Chloe tossed the slip of paper with the number into the little garbage bin in front of her, with all of the others, as she made her way to a quieter part of town. She was about to go offline when a fare popped up, and she decided there was enough time for just one more.

She switched lanes, signalling before turning the corner and pulling up next to the sidewalk. She waited for two minutes before someone opened the door and poked her head in. “You’re my Uber, right?”

“Yes, hi!” Chloe smiled, turning her head to look at the woman. “I’m Chloe!”

“Hi, Beca,” the woman introduced herself, sliding into the backseat. Chloe gave the woman another smile through the rearview mirror, but found her already occupied with her phone - like most of her fares.

Merging back into traffic, Chloe checked her phone for navigation. “We should be there in about ten minutes,” she announced to the brunette. In her experience, customers liked knowing how much time they were going to spend in her car. 

The woman briefly looked up from her phone, making eye contact with Chloe through the mirror. “Okay, cool. No hurries,” she smiled briefly, before looking back down at her phone.

During her drive, Chloe made sure to check the rearview mirror as often as possible. She told herself it was to check on the comfort of her passenger. Obviously, it had nothing to do with the fact this Beca-girl was stupidly cute.

There was something mysterious about her, making Chloe instantly want to strike up conversation and get to know her better, even if every fibre of her passenger was screaming to be left alone - which Chloe would respect, of course. 

Didn’t mean she wouldn’t admire the chocolate brown hair, messily tumbling past her shoulders, or the way she  _ really _ knew how to rock that leather jacket.

The brunette didn’t look up from her phone for the rest of the ride, which made Chloe a little sad. Taking a right turn, she spotted a parking spot right in front of the restaurant Beca had entered as her destination. “We’re here,” she announced.

The brunette looked up sharply, taking in her surroundings. “Already?”

“Yep!”

“Alright, cool. Thanks, dude!” Beca smiled, opening the door. 

Chloe waited a few moments, watching Beca jog up to an older gentleman, who gave her a one-armed hug that the brunette, apparently reluctantly, accepted. Family dinner, Chloe told herself with a grin, before merging back into traffic.

\--

Chloe did not spend the next two days thinking about the girl with the brown hair and the leather jacket who called her ‘dude’ for no apparent reason.

Honestly, she didn't.

She did recognize the address when a ride popped up on her phone, though, and maybe accepted it a little too hastily. 

She also didn’t  _ not _ think about the girl with the brown hair and the leather jacket who called her ‘dude’ for no apparent reason, during the past two days.

Parking in the same spot as she had done before, she noticed Beca before the brunette recognized her car as the Uber she had ordered. Still, she was quick on the uptake, moving towards the car as Chloe observed her.

The leather jacket was gone, this time. Instead, Beca was wearing a little black dress, reaching down to her mid-thighs, with high black boots. Her hair was loose again, but not in the messy way from earlier, but in lush, smooth waves. Chloe was willing to bet a pretty penny Beca was going on a date tonight.

Chloe’s blatant staring was forced to an end when Beca opened the door and slid in the backseat, eyes immediately lighting up in recognition. “Hey,” she smiled. “Chloe, right?”

“That’s me,” the redhead nodded. “And you are Beca. I drove you a few days ago.”

“You remember?” Beca asked, somewhat incredulous.

Chloe wanted to make a flirty comment about Beca being hard to forget, but opted to settle on a simple shrug. She had no clue as to this woman’s sexual orientation, and it wouldn’t do to make her uncomfortable during the fifteen minute ride they were going to be stuck with each other.

“It should only be a fifteen minute drive,” Chloe told her passenger as she drove down the street. 

“Alright, that’s fine. Would you mind turning the radio up a little?”

“Sure thing!” Chloe smiled in the rearview mirror, earning her a flash of a grin as the music turned louder, filling up the car with its soft dulcet tones.

Her passenger surprised her by not taking her phone out of her purse. Instead, Beca’s attention was focused on the streets outside for as far as Chloe could tell. Every few seconds, Chloe’s eyes would dart back to the rearview mirror, studying her passenger and drinking in the sharp lines of her face, as if committing it to memory.

“We’re almost there,” she announced as she turned the final corner, eyes already zoning in on the parking spot closest to the restaurant Beca had entered as her destination. She winced as the building came into view, looking more like a rundown bar than the kind of restaurant a girl like Beca deserved to be taken to.

“Um, are you sure?” Beca asked uncertainly, eyes on the building beside them as Chloe pulled to a stop. 

“This is the address you gave up,” Chloe shrugged, biting her lip as she made eye contact with Beca.

“Right,” the brunette nodded. “Do you mind if I check real quick? I’m supposed to meet someone - someone I’ve never even met… So I kinda want to check if I got the address right?”

“Sure thing!” Chloe nodded, understanding the sentiment all too well.

Beca sent her a grateful smile as she pulled her phone out and tapped the screen a few times, before holding it to her ear. “I’m at the address you gave me but-”

Chloe couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation, but she watched with fascination as Beca’s teeth clicked together. “Yeah, okay, I get that, but I-”

Chloe quickly averted her eyes when Beca ran a hand through her hair, tousling it and making her look even hotter, albeit entirely by accident. “Okay, whatever. I’ll be right in.” With a sign and a shake of her head, she ended the phone call, turning her attention back to Chloe. “Thanks for letting me make that call, and y’know, thanks for riding me here.”

“You’re very welcome,” Chloe smiled, looking over her shoulder. “Have fun!”

“Hopefully,” the brunette grunted, before getting out of the car, waving at her as she closed the door again. 

She waited until Beca was inside before pulling away from the curb. A quick check on the Uber-app told her there were no particular areas in her neighborhood where there were more than the average amount of fares, so she pulled into a parking spot a little further down the street, turned off the engine and waited.

She grinned as she got a text from her best friend, deciding to give her a quick call. The phone rang twice before Aubrey picked up. “Hey Bree!”

“Oh, good, you’re alive.”

“I think, by now, it’s fair to assume I’m not going to be murdered, Bree,” Chloe told her friend with a roll of her eyes.

“My father always told me that you might as well throw yourself off a bridge if you let down your guard,” Aubrey told her primly. 

“Well, excuse me for not thinking the worst of everyone,” Chloe chuckled. “Hey, you’ll never guess who I picked up just now?”

“The hot brunette you’ve been talking about nearly non-stop?”

“How’d you-”

“You’ve been talking about her,” Aubrey interrupted. “Nearly non-stop. Please tell me you didn’t wait outside her house for her to request an Uber?”

“Of course not, Bree!” Chloe laughed. “I’m not that desperate. I swear it was a coincidence!”

“Hm, if you say so. Did she at least look at you this time?”

“Yes,” Chloe huffed. “We’ve talked a bit. She’s on a date now. A blind date, if I’m not mistaken.”

“And you’re waiting outside the restaurant, right?” Aubrey’s fond voice came over the phone. “To make sure she’s okay?”

“It’s not like that, Bree!” Chloe countered. “It’s like, a really sketchy place… And there are literally no fares right now, so I’m just waiting. I’m not stalking her.”

“If you say so, Chloe,” Aubrey chuckled. “Hey, listen, I’m going out to that dinner my father is hosting, so I won’t be in when you get back, okay?”

“Right, yeah, of course,” Chloe nodded, distracted by movement in her mirror. Turning her head, she noticed Beca stepping out of the restaurant, intently looking at her phone. Seconds later, the fare request popped up on her phone. “Have fun, Bree! I need to go now, I just got a fare.”

“Alright, be safe!”

Chloe accepted the fare, turning her car around and pulling up in front of Beca not even twenty seconds later. The brunette opened the door with a single eyebrow raised. “Were you literally just waiting for my date to come to a bad end?”

“Not really,” Chloe smiled into the rearview mirror. “I was honestly just waiting for any fare to pop up. Yours was the first.”

“Lucky me,” Beca smiled, tossing her purse onto the seat next to her. “Thanks, though. Like, for real, that guy was such a tool.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Chloe answered as she drove off. “Want to talk about it?”

“No,” the brunette practically snapped, wincing immediately after. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… No, I don’t want to talk about it, thank you.”

“That’s fine, too,” Chloe responded, reminding herself this woman was just a fare, and not a friend.

A few minutes of silence followed, and then the brunette surprised her by speaking again. “I mean, I should’ve known it wouldn’t work out when we pulled up. That place was as cheap and dirty as it looked on the outside,” she sighed in irritation. “He was already on his third drink when I arrived, and he kept talking to my cleavage… I swear, I don’t know where my friend found this guy…”

“Sounds rough,” Chloe smiled sympathetically. 

“To think I went through all this trouble,” the brunette huffed, gesturing up and down her body, giving Chloe a free pass to look and take in the creamy skin of her legs where the dress stopped, as well as the swell of her breasts, modestly emphasized by the dress - or her underwear, perhaps.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think he’s the one missing out,” she winked into the mirror. Seeing the girl blush and divert her eyes, Chloe focused back on the road in front of them. 

Ten minutes later, they said their goodbyes, not having spoken another word during the ride to, what Chloe assumed to be, Beca’s apartment building. As the brunette walked away, Chloe couldn’t help but admire her figure.

Yeah, that guy was definitely missing out…

\---

Where the first two times Chloe had picked Beca up had been total coincidences… the third was not. 

It wasn’t that Chloe was waiting specifically for Beca to pop up on her Uber-app - that would be ridiculous. She didn’t even know if Beca was home, or if she intended to go out. The redhead told herself she just liked driving around this neighborhood, picking up fares when they appeared on her screen. It had nothing to do with the brunette who just so happened to live around here, too.

Well, maybe not  _ nothing _ .

Did it mean something that, after a week of picking up random fares, Chloe was still using this area as her default spot to start when she fired up the Uber app? Probably, yes. Was she willing to think about  _ what _ that could be? Most definitely not.

Though even Chloe can’t deny the little jump of her heart when she sees that familiar address pop up, and she finds herself frantically reaching for her phone to accept the request.

Parking in her usual spot in front of the apartment building felt a bit like coming home, and that thought was so ridiculous, Chloe found herself snorting at herself.She quickly sobered when Beca opened the door, sliding in without even checking, and giving her a look of wry amusement. 

“Should I be worried?” the brunette asked with a teasing grin.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Chloe feigned ignorance.

“Oh, so it’s just a total coincidence you’ve been my Uber driver for, like, four times in a row, now?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Chloe grinned. “I can’t help you live right in the middle of the area I tend to frequent.”

“Uh-huh, whatever you say,” Beca grinned back at her. 

Making good use of her rearview mirror, Chloe took in Beca’s appearance. Her hair was loose again, but straight this time, and neatly tucked behind her ears. Much more interesting, however, was the sequin jumpsuit she was wearing, giving anyone daring enough to look a mouth-watering view of her cleavage. 

“Hot date again?” Chloe smiled as she began their trip.

“How’d you know?”

“You look nice,” Chloe shrugged, meeting Beca’s eyes through her mirror again. “He’s a lucky chap.”

“Yeah, well, it’s another blind date set up by my best friend, so I’m not holding my breath,” Beca sighed. “I told her this was the last time, though.”

“That’s a shame,” Chloe muttered. “It’s been nice driving you around.”

“Dude, I’ll still use Uber, don’t worry,” Beca laughed quietly. “It’s been kinda nice, yeah. Almost like I have a private chauffeur.”

Chloe barked out a laugh, before tipping her imaginary hat, making the brunette laugh, too. And that was something Chloe considered a victory, because Beca had the prettiest laugh, and somehow the redhead felt like there weren’t a lot of people who had gotten to see it.

It also made Chloe realize that she, maybe, had a little crush on this stranger…

“So, any chance you know the restaurant we’re headed for? Like, if it’s a shithole, I’d rather you tell me now so we can turn around and I can get back to binging Netflix…”

Having been driving around this neighborhood for a while now, Chloe had dropped off a fair few people at that address. “I’ve never been,” Chloe answered honestly, “but it seems to be a pretty classy place.”

“Well, then this dude is already off to a better start than the last one.”

“Need me to wait around the corner to bail you out?” Chloe joked lightly, sobering once Beca shrugged.

“I’m sure you have something better to do,” the woman replied, and Chloe idly noted that it wasn’t a ‘no’ exactly.

“Alright,” Chloe grinned over her shoulder, just having pulled into the parking spot she had eyed. “Have fun!”

“Thanks, I guess?” 

Chloe watched Beca step into the restaurant, only vacating her spot once she had lost sight of the brunette. Against better judgment, she parked a little ways down the street. Uber told her there wasn’t much to do right now, anyway, and this was as good a spot as any to wait for a fare to pop up.

When a fare did pop up, Chloe hesitated for a few seconds before declining it. She told herself she would definitely accept the next one, though, because she couldn’t keep standing here declining jobs until Beca came outside again. After all, for all Chloe knew, the brunette was having an amazing date in there, and wouldn’t be coming out for  _ hours _ .

After a few more minutes of waiting around, Chloe shook her head and told herself she was being ridiculous. Deciding to just call it a day, she closed the Uber-app and started the engine. The clock on her dashboard told she’d been standing here for fifteen minutes, and she rolled her eyes at her own idiocy.

Just as she turned the car around, she noticed the door to the restaurant opening, and then Beca came stomping out, phone in hand. Taking a deep breath, Chloe pulled up close and rolled down her window. “Need a ride?”

Beca startled visibly, pressing a hand to her heart. “Goddamnit you scared the shit out of me!” she hissed.

“Oops, sorry,” Chloe winced, suddenly feeling awkward.

“Were you seriously waiting down the street to bail me out?” Beca asked with raised eyebrows.

“Kind of, by accident,” Chloe admitted. “No fares popped up, so I had no place better to be. Anyway, need a ride?”

“Yeah,” Beca sighed, running a hand through her perfectly smooth hair. “But I didn’t…” she mumbled, awkwardly wiggling her phone about. 

“That’s fine,” Chloe shrugged. “I was planning to call it a day anyway. I’ll drop you off, no sweat.”

“You sure?”

“Totes!”

Biting her lip, Beca seemed to consider the offer for a moment, before opening the door and sliding onto Chloe’s backseat again. Chloe just smiled at her as she pulled away again, easily navigating through the traffic, knowing the way to Beca’s home by heart.

“Thanks for this, by the way,” Beca muttered after a while.

“Like I said, no sweat!” Chloe chirped happily. “Bad date?”

“No date, more like,” Beca sighed. “I can’t believe he stood me up.”

Checking Beca out in her rearview mirror again, she, too, could not believe someone would pass on a date with this girl. “That’s rough,” she responded after a few beats. “He was probably an idiot, anyways.”

“And how would you know?” Beca asked with an amused grin.

“Anyone who’s not an idiot wouldn’t have stood you up,” Chloe shrugged easily.

The comment brought a blush to Beca’s pale cheeks, and Chloe couldn’t help but admire how pretty it made her. She was about to follow up with an even flirtier comment when the brunette’s phone rang, interrupting their moment.

“Beca speaking,” the brunette murmured into her phone, sending Chloe a grateful smile when she turned the radio down. “I’m on my way home, dude,” she heard Beca huff. “Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn’t have been fifteen minutes late, then.” 

Chloe studiously focused on the road ahead of her, not wanting to give Beca the impression she was eavesdropping on her conversation. “No, I’m not coming back…” she heard Beca say. “Yeah, well, go fuck yourself!” 

With a huff, the brunette ended the call, tossing her phone on the seat beside her. “Now I’m actually glad he didn’t show up. He sounded like a dick.”

“A girl like you deserves so much better,” Chloe agreed with a nod.

“Are you hitting on me?” Beca asked incredulously, suddenly making Chloe feel nervous.

“No, just being nice,” the redhead shrugged, mentally slapping herself for back-pedalling when really, she  _ had _ been hitting on the pretty brunette on her backseat.

Beca hummed something indiscernible, and turned her attention on the streets outside the window again for the remainder of the ride.

Pulling into the parking spot in front of Beca’s apartment building, Chloe turned the engine off, sighing at the awkward silence lingering around them now. “So, there we are,” she exclaimed, forcefully happy. 

“Yeah,” Beca nodded. “Thanks a bunch, like, really. Um, I don’t have much on hand right now, but this should be enough to cover your expenses,” the brunette offered, digging into her purse.

“Oh, no, no,” Chloe objected. “You don’t pay your Uber driver, Beca. You know that!”

“Yeah, but this wasn’t an Uber ride,” the brunette pointed out dryly. “Remember?”

“Consider it a favor then,” Chloe decided. “Seriously, I’m not taking your money.”

“Dude,” the brunette laughed. “Don’t be so stubborn and just take it.”

“Nuh-uh, not gonna happen,” Chloe shook her head. 

“But-”

“Nope.”

“Dude, just-”

“Nope.”

“I swear-”

“Nope.”

“Okay fine,” Beca huffed with a roll of her eyes. “If you’re sure.”

“Absolutely. Now get out so I can go home,” the redhead smiled, waving as Beca stepped out and made her way inside.

Traffic wasn’t kind to her on the way home, and it took Chloe over twenty minutes before she pulled into her own parking spot, where she closed her eyes for a moment and let her head fall back against the headrest. 

It was very possible she’d never see Beca again, and she’d blundered her way through a chance to hit on the girl. Hell, she had been hitting on her, and then she’d blatantly denied it when Beca called her out on it. Like a fucking coward.

Shaking her head, Chloe told herself not to dwell on it. No use crying over spilled milk, after all. Unbuckling and opening the door, Chloe checked the backseat like she did everyday. Throughout her time as an Uber driver, it had occasionally happened that someone left their purse, wallet, or other belongings on her backseat.

Like Beca had left her iPhone, apparently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm still on my trip, I'll publish this now to tide y'all over until I get a better internet connection again!   
> Enjoy!

Chloe had been standing next to her car for almost five minutes, tapping Beca’s phone against the palm of her hand, wondering what she should do.

Uber had a very proficient service, responsible for returning lost and forgotten items during Uber rides to their owners. The  _ right _ thing to do, would be to contact them and let them deliver Beca’s phone back to her.

On the other hand, that would take  _ days _ , and who could live that long without their phone? In this day and age, no one could get  _ anything _ done without their phones. And she knew where Beca lived… it would almost be criminal not to drive over and return her phone.

Uber-policies be damned.

As she stepped back into the driver’s seat, Chloe hoped she was making the right decision. This was, honestly, a pretty big privacy violation, and if Beca didn’t appreciate it, she could quite easily put an end to Chloe’s Uber-days.

Traffic had thinned out by now, meaning Chloe managed to reach Beca’s apartment building in a little over ten minutes. Her personal parking spot was still free, so she pulled into it, got out of the car and locked the doors. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the sidewalk and made her way up the steps leading to the front door.

Studying the nameplates neatly lined up next to the mailboxes, Chloe bit her lip. There were no first names on the nameplates, but there was only one that listed the letter B as the initial -  _ B. Mitchell _ . Hoping she wasn’t going to make a total fool of herself, she pressed the button next to it.

She fully expected to identify herself over the intercom, because no sane person would unlock the door without checking who was at the door. Even in a nice neighborhood like this one, you  _ always _ checked who you were letting in.

Except B. Mitchell totally didn’t, which would make things even more awkward if this turned out  _ not _ to be Beca. Chloe had half a mind to turn back and let Uber handle it, but she’d come this far, so there was no use giving up now.

Finding herself in front of the door to apartment number seven, Chloe took a deep breath and rapped her knuckles against the wood. Seconds later, the door was jerked open, and Chloe found herself face to face with Beca.

“You’re not a pizza,” the brunette blurted.

“Um, what?” Chloe asked, taken aback. 

“I ordered pizza,” the brunette muttered, looking absolutely perplexed by Chloe’s presence. “You’re not the delivery guy.”

“No,” Chloe chuckled. “I do have something to deliver, though,” she continued with a smile, holding the iPhone out.

Beca instinctively grabbed for the pockets of her sweatpants, before frantically looking over her shoulder, brows furrowed in confusion. “How the-”

“You left it in the car,” Chloe explained sheepishly. “Since I kind of knew where you lived, I figured I’d drop it off, instead of letting Uber handle it. Would’ve taken days…”

“Dude, you’re a total lifesaver,” Beca breathed, taking the phone from Chloe. “I hadn’t even noticed it was gone yet. How the fuck did I not notice?”

“I hope you don’t mind me breaching Uber policies to bring it back here,” Chloe grinned.

“No, of course,” Beca nodded. “I’d have been so screwed tomorrow if I hadn’t had my phone. All my files are on there, and I have this job-thing tomorrow, and if I hadn’t had this, I would totally not be hired.”

“Ooh,” Chloe cooed, a plan forming in her head, “a job interview?”

“Yeah,” Beca shrugged, thumbing through her phone, probably reassuring herself everything was still there. 

“Taking an Uber?”

“I was planning to,” Beca nodded, pocketing her phone.

“What time?” Chloe grinned.

“What, so you’re gonna wait around the corner again?” Beca asked, amusement coloring her voice.

Chloe shrugged. “I thought I maybe just drive you there. As a friend.”

“You’d do that?”

“I offered, didn’t I?” Chloe retorted.

“But you barely know me,” Beca offered, looking like she wanted to punch herself. Chloe hoped it was for being difficult.

“Maybe I’d like to get to know you better?” she grinned.

“The interview is at ten,” Beca blurted, eyes comically wide. 

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Chloe chuckled. “Address?”

Beca gave her the address, and Chloe quickly tapped it into her phone. “Alright, considering traffic, it shouldn’t be more than thirty minutes, so I’ll pick you up at nine.”

“That’s sixty-”

“Don’t want you to be late,” Chloe grinned. “Besides, there’s a little coffee shop across the street. You look like a girl who needs her caffeine fix in the morning.”

Beca’s lips quirked upwards in a small smile. “You’re not wrong.”

“Didn’t think so,” Chloe smirked. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, then!”

“Yeah. Bye,” Beca waved as Chloe stepped backwards. “And seriously, thanks again!”

\--

Chloe pulled into the parking spot she was quickly beginning to consider as her own exactly five minutes before nine. She had spent the entire night, and the morning that followed, telling herself how stupid she had been for not getting Beca’s number when she’d had the chance. 

Not only because she  _ really _ wanted Beca’s number, but also because she didn’t have an easy way of telling her she was waiting out front right now.

Luckily, it turned out she didn’t need it, as Beca came bounding down the stairs half a minute after Chloe had turned the engine off. Chloe watched with some mirth as the woman opened the door. “Um, Beca, my friends usually ride in the front,” she offered, making sure to keep her tone light and playful.

“Right,” Beca nodded, tossing her purse on the backseat, closing the door again, and sliding into the seat next to Chloe. Chloe gave her a quick once-over, humming at the black jeans, topped with a black tank and a black blouse over it. Even though it was all black, Beca really made it work, looking both casual and professional.

“See something you like?” Beca asked, sounding halfway between amused and awkward.

“Tons,” Chloe winked, setting the car into motion. “You look nice.”

“Um, thanks?”

“You’re welcome,” Chloe grinned easily.

The drive was mostly quiet. From all the fiddling Beca did with the ring around her finger, the redhead surmised she was nervous for her job interview, which made sense. She didn’t let the silence bother her as she navigated through traffic, having studied the best route last night.

She had even scoped out possible parking spots, and was happy to find the lot behind the coffee place practically empty. Sliding into one of the spots, she turned the engine off and unbuckled, nudging Beca. “Come on, coffee’s on me.”

“You’re already driving,” Beca objected as they got out of the car and the brunette retrieved her purse. “I think I should be paying for the coffee.”

“But I’m the one trying to make a good impression here, so I’m paying,” Chloe ended their discussion, opening the door and motioning for Beca to step into the coffee shop first.

They tucked into a cozy corner booth, cradling their coffees. Wanting to break the silence and get Beca’s mind off of the job interview for a while, Chloe smiled widely. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?” Beca returned with a scrunched up nose. “I’m not that interesting.”

Letting her eyes suggestively rake over the brunette, Chloe turned her grin into a more saucy smile. “Oh, I think you’re plenty interesting.”

“Oh my god, you are totally hitting on me,” Beca laughed.

“Is it working?” Chloe asked as the laughter subsided.

“Possibly,” Beca smiled, already looking more relaxed than she had a few minutes ago. “Well, I’m twenty years old, originally from Maine, moved here to make it in the music industry. Which led me to this job interview.”

“Right, Residual Heat,” Chloe nodded. “I did my homework.”

“Yeah, it’s only for assistant producer, but it’s a start. Hopefully, I’ll be able to work my way up.”

“I’m sure you’ll do great,” Chloe nodded. “I’m twenty-three, from Florida, working as an Uber-driver while I study veterinary medicine.”

“Dude, for real?” Beca practically gasped. “You’re studying to be a vet?”

“Yeah,” Chloe shrugged. “Boyfriend?”

“Nope,” Beca smiled, a cocky smirk flashing over her face for the briefest of moments. “No girlfriend either.”

“That’s good to know,” Chloe countered, taking the corner of her lip between her teeth. 

“Dude, if you keep looking at me like that, I’m not going to get to my job interview,” Beca laughed, gently shoving Chloe, both of them erupting into giggles.

Their conversation continued easily, touching mostly on light subjects as they got to know each other. Chloe kept her natural flirtiness to a minimum, not wanting to push her luck with this girl. Even though Beca sometimes seemed confident - even cocky - most of the time, flattery and flirtiness turned her into an awkward and blubbering mess.

Once they’d finished their second cup of coffee, Chloe pointedly looked at her watch. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Beca checked the time on her phone, before bolting upwards. “Wish me luck?”

“You don’t need it,” Chloe winked. “But good luck nonetheless! I’ll be here when you’re done.”

“Okay, yeah, cool,” Beca nodded.

“Beca, breathe.”

“Right,” the brunette muttered. “Breathing. This is me. Breathing.”

Chloe fondly shook her head as she watched the brunette cross the street and step into the imposing building with the ‘Residual Heat’ sign hanging over the door.

\--

Chloe drank one more coffee while waiting for Beca, before making the switch to tea. By the time she had finished it, as well as having ordered and devoured a brownie for good measure, forty-five minutes had passen, and she noticed Beca exiting the Residual Heat building, crossing the street.

She couldn’t read Beca’s expression well enough to determine how she felt about the interview, though.

“Hey, you’re still here,” Beca practically panted when she stopped next to Chloe’s table. 

“Of course,” Chloe chuckled. “Did you really think I’d leave you stranded here?”

“Not really,” Beca shrugged. “Still, couldn’t be sure, could I?”

Chloe shook her head dismissively. “How’d the interview go?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Beca sighed, running a hand through her hair, dishevelling it. “I thought they liked what I had to say, but they were like fucking robots, dude. Didn’t show any emotion or enthusiasm at all.”

“So now what?” Chloe asked, cocking her head sideways.

“They said they’d call me,” Beca shrugged. “Honestly, I’ve had my fill of social interactions for today. I’m kinda beat.”

“Yeah, interviews can be taxing,” Chloe smiled, rising from her seat. “C’mon, I’ll get you home.”

They didn’t speak as they made their way to the car. Chloe was relieved Beca slipped into the passenger seat, rather than the backseat, of her own accord this time. When the brunette wordlessly motioned for the radio, Chloe nodded, smiling as Beca set to work finding them some decent music.

It was kind of awesome to see her like this, rather than the stressed and anxious mess she had been before, and also different from the times she had been seated on Chloe’s backseat. It was like Beca’s walls had lowered a tiny little bit, giving Chloe a glimpse of what lay behind.

Chloe liked what she was glimpsing.

Beca seemed to zone out during the drive home, head mindlessly bopping to the beat of the music she had picked - some obscure radio station Chloe had never even heard of. The music - which she had also never heard before - was pretty good, though, and she made note of the station for future use.

Chloe parked right in front of Beca’s apartment building, turning off the engine and turning in her seat to face the brunette. “Well, here we are,” she smiled.

“Yeah,” Beca smiled in return. “I’d invite you up, but I’m basically going straight back to bed and sleep for the rest of the day, so…”

“That’s okay,” Chloe smiled, trying - and mostly succeeding - to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

“I really appreciate you coming out to drive me, though. Like, seriously, I don’t want to be mean, but you’re kinda a freak of nature. No one is that nice.”

“I’ll… take that as a compliment,” Chloe chuckled.

“It was,” Beca confirmed with a grimace. “I made that sound really bad, though. But I’m super-grateful…”

Chloe’s smile grew a little as Beca fought to keep herself from yawning. “Go on, get to bed, you lazy goober.”

With a roll of her eyes, Beca opened the door, stepping out and throwing Chloe a quick wave before dashing up the stairs and into the building. Chloe heaved a deep sigh before merging back into traffic and heading home.

It wasn’t until she was locking her car that she noticed the small piece of white fabric, stuck between the seat and the backrest of the passenger seat. She unlocked the car again and gently tugged it loose, revealing it to be a napkin from the coffee shop, neatly folded into a fine square.

Chloe’s heart was thumping harder than it should be while she carefully unfolded it, revealing a series of digits that  _ had _ to be Beca’s number. Biting her lip to fight the ridiculous grin from breaking free, Chloe tucked the napkin into her pocket and locked up again.

She was halfway up the stairs when she realized Beca had to have written her number on the napkin  _ before _ her interview - she didn’t even sit down afterwards, after all. Ridiculous as it might be, to her it meant this hadn’t been done on a whim - Beca had made the note, sat on it for about an hour, and still decided to leave it in the car…

She burst into the apartment with such vigour that she caused Aubrey to spill her tea across the kitchen counter with a shrill shriek. “Chloe, what the fuck!”

“Sorry Bree,” Chloe winced, rushing to help cleaning up. “I didn’t think you’d be home!”

“So you thought you’d kick down the door? What has gotten into you?”

“I got Beca’s number!” Chloe squealed. “She left it in the car during the ride back!”

“Please tell me you are not stooping to hooking up with random Uber clients, Chloe? You’re better than that.”

“Beca’s not random,” Chloe defended herself. “She’s-”

“The brunette, yes, I figured,” Aubrey interrupted. “She’s still a client, though.”

“I’ll have you know I drove her to her job interview today, no Uber involved.”

“So you’re literally working for free now?” Aubrey asked, unimpressed. “That makes it  _ so _ much better.”

“It’s not like that, Bree,” Chloe sighed, dropping down onto the couch.

“Oh, so she’s  _ not _ using your kindness against you, then?”

“You don’t even know her!” Chloe huffed.

“And neither do you, which is my entire point, really. Listen, I don’t want to fight over this. I just don’t want to see you get hurt, okay?”

“I know, Aubrey,” Chloe sighed. “But I… It’s really not like that.”

“Just be careful,” the blonde sighed in return, dropping down next to her on the couch. “That’s all I ask.”

“Sure, I will,” Chloe agreed. “Can we watch a movie now?”

\--

The little digits at the top of her phone’s screen told her it was eight pm already, and Chloe still found herself sitting cross-legged on her bed, phone and napkin in front of her, debating whether she should text Beca.

She wanted to. God, she wanted to text her. 

But she didn’t want to seem needy, and whatever she was going to send needed to be both witty, and innocent, and maybe a touch flirty. And even though she didn’t really believe in them, Aubrey’s words kept knocking around in her head, too. 

She entered Beca’s number into her phone, fingers idly hovering over the screen as she considered what to send.

<C> Hi

Because that definitely ticked all of the boxes. Chloe groaned, fingers already setting to work on a follow-up message.

<C> I guess you left something in my car again… ;)

She swallowed thickly as she waited for a response, which arrived mere seconds later.

<B> Oh, would you look at that… I guess I did, huh?

<C> So, need another lift somewhere?

Chloe bit her lip, hoping Beca knew she was joking. Because she was. Mostly. Honestly, she had been wondering why exactly Beca had slipped her the napkin. Sure, there had been some flirting, and Beca had seemed receptive, but…

<B> Nah, dude. Just figured we could hang or whatever. I think I owe you a pizza for today…

<C> You don’t owe me anything, Beca

The moment she sent it, she realized that sounded a lot like she was brushing the brunette off, which was the  _ last _ thing she wanted to do.

<B> Yeah I know. I was just… Is that a no to hanging out and pizza?

<C> No.

<C> I realize it sounded like that tho…

<C> I’d love to :)

Chloe had to wait for almost five full minutes before Beca’s next messages came flooding in.

<B> Okay

<B> I mean, good

<B> When are you available?

<B> Like, is tomorrow too soon?

<C> Tomorrow is perfect

<C> Time?

<B> 7? My place?

Chloe typed her response, her finger stopping just short of sending the message. She quickly removed the ‘it’s a date ;)’ and typed a new message.

<C> Looking forward to it!

As much as she wanted it to be a date, Chloe wasn’t going to make any assumptions. She’d just go over to Beca’s place and see what would happen.

\--

“Thanks for the ride!” Chloe smiled as she stepped out of the backseat. As her Uber driver pulled away from the curb again, Chloe rewarded him with three stars for his efforts - the car smelled of fish, and the driver had insistently hit on her, lessening his rating considerably in Chloe’s eyes.

Taking a firmer hold of the six-pack of beers and the bottle of wine she’d brought with her, she made her way up to steps and pressed her finger to the buzzer.

“Yeah?” came the voice over the intercom, so distorted Chloe barely recognized it as Beca’s.

“Hey!” she chirped. “It’s me! Um, Chloe.”

“I’ll buzz you in.”

She made her way up the stairs to find Beca already waiting, leaning up against her front door with a crooked smile. “Dude, you didn’t need to bring anything,” she huffed out.

“I couldn’t show up empty handed,” Chloe shrugged, opting not to tell Beca she had almost bought her flowers, but had decided on booze at the last moment.

She very much wanted this to be a date. But with them just hanging out at Beca’s place, she wasn’t sure whether Beca thought of it as such, and she definitely didn’t want to scare the brunette off in any way.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t wearing her tightest jeans, and the top that showed off her cleavage best, as well as her prettiest underwear…

Beca stepped aside to let Chloe in, and in passing Chloe looked her up and down in a way that was, hopefully, not too obvious. Beca had chosen for a pair of skinny jeans as well, pairing it with a tank top and a somewhat faded flannel shirt. 

While Chloe would have been overjoyed if Beca had chosen to maybe dress up a little more, she couldn’t deny that she looked hot - in a casual, effortless way. 

“I didn’t know which you preferred,” Chloe grinned, holding up both the beer and the wine, “so I brought both.”

“Either would’ve been fine,” Beca smiled in return, closing the door and following Chloe inside. “Both are fine. So should I order the pizza now? It’ll be like, half an hour before they deliver it...”

Chloe shrugged. “I’m fine either way. We can wait for a while, or order now if you want.”

“I’ll order now,” Beca nodded, more to herself than to Chloe, it seemed. They took a few minutes to peruse their options, after which Beca placed the order. 

“So what do we do while we wait?” Chloe asked, looking around the apartment.

“Netflix?”

There was a joke there about Netflix and Chill, but Chloe definitely wasn’t going there right now. Somehow, their interactions felt a little stilted - not nearly as comfortable as they had been in Chloe’s car, or at the coffee shop.

“Um, want something to drink?” Beca offered awkwardly. 

“I’ll have a beer,” Chloe nodded. “And Netflix sounds fine.”

Beca nods a few times, before taking the beers Chloe had set down on the table and carrying them to the kitchen, and returning with two opened bottles. “What do you want to watch?”

They settle on a movie within minutes, some romantic comedy neither of them had ever heard of. Five minutes into the movie, Chloe is pretty sure they made a horrible choice, but she doesn’t speak up about it. She’s unsure why - it isn’t like her to keep quiet about something as trivial as this.

Beca’s focus was on the television, though. As far as Chloe could tell from her periphery, Beca didn’t look away from the movie until the doorbell rang to announce the arrival of their pizza. Beca practically jumped from her seat to answer the door, returning with two boxes, and carefully placing them on the table in front of her.

Chloe hated the awkwardness that hung in the air around them - they had barely exchanged a word since the movie started, and this night really wasn’t going the way she had hoped - or planned. There wasn’t any sign of the spark she had felt before.

When, a little over an hour, the movie ended, Chloe was quick to finish her beer and reach for her purse. “I should get going, I have an early morning tomorrow,” she sighed.

Beca jumped to her feet, head already bobbing up and down. “Yeah, of course. Totally.”

She escorted Chloe to the door, smiling awkwardly. “Tonight’s been um…”

“It’s been nice,” Chloe smiled, lying through her teeth. “We should do this again sometime.”

“Yeah,” Beca nodded, biting her lower lip for a moment - a little move that did funny things to Chloe’s insides. “Yeah,” she repeated after a few seconds.

As she descended the stairs of the apartment building, Chloe quietly sighed to herself. Despite her earlier words, she was pretty certain she wouldn’t be seeing Beca again.

She waited a few minutes for her Uber driver to find her, making sure to identify him before stepping in and settling on the backseat. The moment they drove off, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She was more than a little surprised to find a message from Beca.

<B> So, that was awkward and totally sucked, right?

She quietly chuckled to herself.

<C> Like I said, it was nice.

That was a total lie, but if at all possible she preferred to get out of this without anyone’s feelings being hurt too badly.

<B> Liar.

<B> It was horrible, and you did not enjoy yourself one bit

The messages took her by surprise, and Chloe figured there was no use denying the painfully obvious truth any longer.

<C> Okay, yeah. It was pretty bad

<B> I’m sorry about that

<B> I swear I’m usually more fun to be around

<C> I’m sure you are

Chloe waited for Beca’s next message to arrive, but after a few minutes of silence, she figured their conversation had petered to its pathetic little end. The driver pointedly cleared his throat, earning him a scoff from Chloe as she opened the door and got out, rewarding him with a scalding look and the lowest rating possible.

She was lying on her bed, having changed into comfortable sleepwear, when an incoming message lit up the screen of her phone.

<B> You make me really nervous

<B> I wanted to ask you out on a date

<B> But like, be casual about it

<B> Because I’m a coward

<B> Shouldn’t have called it hanging out, I guess

<B> I’m sorry I fucked things up

Chloe bit her lip as she read the messages, coming in right after each other. With an amused huff, she started typing her response.

<C> I wasn’t sure if tonight was supposed to be a date…

<C> I was hoping for it, though

<C> Even wore my nice undies for you ;)

<B> Damn.

<B> Did I make it to the top of the ‘Worst Date’ list?

<B> Also, no fair putting that image in my head! 

<C> Worst date? No. If you had been my worst date, you wouldn’t get a second chance… ;)

<B> So I get a second chance?

<C> If you want 

<C> I want you too

<B> I want it too

<B> Chloe, would you maybe like to try this whole first date thing with me?

<B> Because today obviously wasn’t a date

<C> So romantic ;)

<C> But okay, I guess…

<B> Wow, don’t sound too enthusiastic there

<C> When are we doing this?

<B> Whenever you want

<C> Tomorrow, then? I’m free after three

<B> Alright, I can work with that. I’ll text you the deets tomorrow?

<C> Okay cool. Sleep well!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet still sucks, but hopefully, I'll be able to go home again in a few days - meaning I should be able to get back to writing my other stories, and updating more regularly!

<B> Just checking: are you okay to drive us tonight? If not, that’s cool too. We can take an Uber.

Chloe smiled down at her phone. She still wasn’t entirely certain how to feel about tonight’s date. On one hand, she really looked forward to it. On the other hand, she dreaded a repeat performance of last night.

<C> I can drive, no worries!

Biting her lip as she nervously tapped her phone against her knee, Chloe considered her next message.

<C> Where will I be driving us? 

<B> I’ll tell you tonight. Don’t want to spoil the surprise ;)

<B> Can you pick me up around five, maybe?

<C> I can do that, yeah. But how should I dress if I don’t know where you’re taking me??

<B> It will involve some walking, so wear easy shoes ;)

<B> Other than that, just what you feel like, I guess?

Chloe rolled her eyes at her phone, before glancing over at her closet. Beca wasn’t giving her much, but she would make it work.

In her mind, she was already going over her options. It certainly beat fretting over tonight’s date, which she had been doing for most of the day so far. She really wanted tonight to work out, but she had meant it, last night, when she told herself she would not be seeing Beca again.

Hopefully, tonight would be entirely different - if not, Chloe would have to give up on this… whatever it was.

Eyes roving over her closet, Chloe settled on a bright, summery dress, her favorite pair of boots, and another pair of her sexy underwear - you could never be  _ too _ prepared, after all. Her mind was all over the place, and there really was no way of telling how tonight would unfold.

\--

Chloe parked her car in her usual spot, looking out at Beca’s apartment building. She had halfway expected the brunette to be waiting for her outside, but there was no sign of her yet. Ignoring the flutter in her stomach, she took her phone from the center console.

<C> I’m out front!

She waited, not quite patiently, tapping her phone against her thigh. When the clock on her dash told her she’d waited for four minutes, she typed out another text.

<C> Unless you’ve changed your mind about our date?

<C> In which case I’ll just go home and we’ll pretend this all never happened :/

<B> Dude no!

<B> I’ll be right out

<B> Don’t go

Chloe let out a long, steadying breath as Beca’s messages rushed in. Barely a minute later, the front door of the apartment building was slammed open, and Beca came stumbling outside. Chloe’s eyes widened as she took in the brunette - practically falling down the few steps at her feet.

Chloe smiled as Beca opened the door, dropping herself onto the passenger seat. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white blouse, mostly covered by the leather jacket she had been wearing when Chloe had first picked her up. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Beca huffed, swiping a strand of hair from her face. “I couldn’t find my keys.”

“I’m just glad you came out at all,” Chloe responded, her smile growing wider when Beca gave a cheeky grin.

“There’s a joke in there about both of us coming out, but I don’t want to ruin our date before it starts,” she grinned.

“Well, we’re already off to a better start than last night,” Chloe responde airily. “Not gonna lie, Beca. I didn’t think we’d be seeing each other again when I went home yesterday.”

“Yeah, no, I get that,” Beca grimaced. “Last night was… All kinds of wrong. I promise tonight will be better, though.”

“Oh, I know,” Chloe smiled confidently. 

“So, shall we, then?” Beca asked, seeming somewhat impatient.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Okay.”

“Beca, I don’t know where we’re going, remember?” Chloe laughed.

Beca groaned, slapping a hand across her face. “Okay, best get it out there straight away, I guess. I’m an idiot. This is what you’re signing up for.”

“You’re adorable, though, so it’s fine,” Chloe shrugged. “Address?”

Beca reached for her phone, fishing it from her pocket and putting an address in. “Just follow the instructions,” she smiled, placing her phone in the holder when Chloe pointed at it.

Chloe smoothly merged into traffic, Occasionally glancing over at Beca, who was biting her lip and staring out the window. “You look nice, by the way,” she smiled softly.

Despite the soft tone of her voice, Beca visibly startled. “Um, thanks,” she smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear again. “You look gorgeous, though. I’m not one for dresses, but you’re really rocking the look.”

“I bet you’d look really hot in a dress,” Chloe observed casually, relishing the brunette’s blush. 

“Well, keep this up and I might wear one just for you,” she muttered. 

“Ahw, I’d like that,” Chloe grinned excitedly. “Still not telling me where we’re going, though?”

“Nope,” Beca answered with the cheekiest grin. “Now please try to keep your eyes on the road, before you kill us, please.”

“Just admiring the artwork, Beca,” Chloe sighed theatrically. 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at their destination - Chloe parked in a small parking lot Beca pointed out, and together they exited the car, making sure to lock it before they walked into the direction of a group of people milling about. 

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, bathing the park they were entering into an ethereal golden glow. People were lighting lanterns along the paths and walkways, and in the distance, amidst an open field, Chloe could make out a large stage.

“What’s all this?” 

“It’s a park,” Beca responded dryly. 

“Oh my god, you’re the worst,” Chloe chuckled. 

“There’s a small event set for tonight,” Beca continued. “There’ll be some local bands playing tonight, no one famous or anything, but I thought it might be nice to watch them perform. Maybe take a walk along the lantern-lit lanes after… Is this a dumb idea?”

Chloe smiled softly. “No, it’s not a dumb idea. Come on, I think they’re selling snacks over there.”

When they made their way to the little snack-stand, Beca pulled some money from her purse, insisting on paying for their food, since she was the one taking Chloe out on a date. “Dude, just let me,” she insisted when Chloe voiced her objections. “A girl shouldn’t be made to pay for her own food on a date.”

“You’re a girl, too,” Chloe pointed out wryly. “Does that mean I get to pay for your food, then?”

“No, that’s not how this works. Now shut up and let me pay.”

“Wow. You sure now how to treat your date,” Chloe chuckled.

“What can I say? I’m a charmer,” Beca shrugged, handing Chloe the food she had picked. “Come on, I think they’re about to start.”

They found a spot on one of the many blankets that had been spread out across the grassy field. Sitting side by side, Chloe reflected that tonight was already far better than last night had been. Somehow, the awkwardness that had plagued them the night before was nowhere to be found - and even if things would never work out with Beca, tonight would be a memory to cherish.

She saw Beca looking at her from the corner of her eye. The moment she turned her head, though, Beca looked away again. It was adorable, and Chloe smiled as she gently nudged her date. “See something you like?”

She had expected Beca to be bashful and shy, and to dodge the question somehow. She had not expected the brunette to rake her eyes up and down Chloe’s body, bottom lip caught between her teeth. “Yeah, I definitely see something I like.”

Chloe felt a blush creeping across her cheeks - a feeling she wasn’t all that familiar with. Beca’s sudden confidence was sexy as hell, and Chloe was beginning to think wearing her pretty underwear might not be a waste tonight.

Not that she was  _ assuming _ anything, of course…

Her reverie was broken when the first band was announced, and a group of women - each of them annoyingly gorgeous - stepped onto the stage. “Hello everyone. We’re here to entertain you all tonight. Have a nice evening, and don’t forget… We’re  _ Evermoist _ .”

Chloe rolled her eyes at the name of the band. Still, once they began playing, she couldn’t deny that they were talented. Beca seemed to agree, eyes glued to the stage as her head bobbed up and down with the music. 

The band played four songs, after which they waved their goodbyes, and there was a brief intermission again. “They were good,” Chloe commented once they had left the stage. 

“Yeah, they were,” Beca nodded. “That name though… yikes.”

“I dunno,” Chloe grinned. “I’m guessing lots of people would be ‘evermoist’ after their performance…”

Now it was Beca’s turn to roll her eyes. “Only if they weren’t on a date with the prettiest girl this side of the Atlantic,” Beca shrugged casually.

“So if I were to check your panties right now…” Chloe teased, laughing as she could make out Beca’s blush even in the darkness.

“Is that an offer?” the brunette croaked after a few seconds.

“Who knows?” Chloe winked. 

They were forced into silence again when the next band took up position on the stage, playing several country songs. They weren’t bad, but they also weren’t as good as  _ Evermoist _ had been. Still, Chloe sang along to the songs she knew, appreciating the amount of fun the musicians seemed to be having.

“I should have known you were a Country-girl,” Beca commented after their performance. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re literally wearing a sundress and boots, Chloe…”

She shrugged. “I like all kinds of music, though. What about you?”

“Oh, you know, just the cool stuff,” Beca nodded, looking overly serious.

“Oh, really?” Chloe questioned. “Does that mean Disney karaoke is off the table for our next date?” 

“Next date?” Beca asked, wide-eyed.

“Mhm.”

“Well, I mean… I suppose I could do Disney-karaoke,” Beca shrugged casually. “If that would make you happy.”

“You’re cute when you’re trying to be cool,” Chloe decided. 

Beca shrugged again, averting her face, watching how the little country-band made place for the next band. Chloe gently tugged Beca’s sleeve, motioning off towards the side with her head. Wordlessly, they got up and walked down a path their hands occasionally brushing together as they found themselves alone, surrounded by trees and bushes. 

When their hands brushed together for the third time, Chloe twisted her wrist, capturing Beca’s fingers into her own. She smiled to herself when she felt the brunette’s slender fingers entwining with her own.

They continued walking in silence, occasionally coming across another couple strolling through the park. 

“So um… Tonight has been nice, right?” Beca asked after a few minutes.

“Yes, it is,” Chloe immediately responded.

“And you’re not like, just saying so out of politeness… You know, like last night?”

“No,” Chloe shook her head, giving a tug on Beca’s arm and sidling up to her side as they walked. “Tonight has  _ actually _ been nice.”

“Good,” Beca nodded, wrapping her arm around Chloe in a way that suggested she had been considering it for a while now. “Because I really hated the idea of having blown my chances with you.”

“Good thing you texted me, then,” Chloe smiled, “I don’t think we’d have met again if you hadn’t…”

“Yeah, can’t blame you for that,” Beca chuckled awkwardly. “To think you were wearing your nice undies for me, and I didn’t even-”

“I’m wearing nice undies now, too,” Chloe interrupted. 

“Dude, now you’re just being mean,” Beca groaned.

“How so?”

“Teasing me like that? Now I won’t be able to stop thinking about you… Nevermind.”

“No, no, you gotta finish that sentence,” Chloe laughed quietly. “C’mon.”

“Now I won’t stop thinking about you… out of that dress…”

“Maybe that was the idea,” Chloe remarked, voice airy and light. “I did offer to check your panties, after all…”

“Are you being serious right now?” Beca asked. “I can’t tell if you’re being serious or just pulling my leg.”

Chloe bit her lip for a moment, wondering how she should respond. “I’m not going to lie, Beca… I really like you, and I definitely want to take you out again after tonight… I know some people don’t want sex on their first date, but personally, if there is a connection… I honestly don’t see why not…”

“Oh my god, you  _ are _ being serious, aren’t you?” Beca asked, looking astounded. 

Chloe nodded, biting her lip to contain her grin. It was hard to get a read on Beca, and the relative darkness around them didn’t help much, either. “Have I made you uncomfortable?” 

“No,” Beca lied, eyes wide. “I… um… I think we should go home.”

Annoyingly, Chloe couldn’t tell whether Beca meant for them to go home for good or bad reasons. Deciding to jump in head-first, she took a deep breath. “Go home… for sex?” she asked.

Beca let out a strangled noise, but Chloe grinned widely when she nodded.

“Alright then, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was coerced into making a Tumblr account. But I'm a relic of the past, and I need people to teach me how to Tumblr. So, come find me over there at Snowflake19-things. Send me a message and help me understand Tumblr, or just, y'know, talk about fanfiction and stuff. Whatever. I don't know what I'm doing, so yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to circumstances, I'm still not home. So here y'all have the penultimate chapter of Backseat Romance to tide you over a little longer.

Chloe couldn’t describe the feeling that overtook her when she saw Beca gave that faint, almost uncertain nod of her head. With their fingers laced together, she pulled her back the way they had come before, a quiver making itself known inside her.

Chloe wasn’t a stranger to sex. She was quite familiar with bedroom activities with both men and women, and it had been a long time since she’d felt uncertain about her looks or abilities. Still, now, as she practically dragged Beca through the park and towards her car, she felt the unfamiliar tingle of nervosity setting in.

Beca must have misinterpreted the shiver it caused, pulling them to a stop. Chloe was about to object when Beca began shrugging out of her leather jacket, draping it across Chloe’s shoulders with a soft, caring smile that, somehow, seemed to ground her.

“Thank you,” she smiled, turning into a giggle as Beca gave an awkward shrug, laced their fingers back together and resumed their journey towards the car.

Once they were seated, and Chloe automatically set out towards Beca’s apartment, it was strangely quiet in the car. Despite the fact that they weren’t speaking, it was nothing like it had been yesterday - Chloe could practically feel Beca’s impatience radiating from her.

Despite the fact that she - technically speaking - adhered to each and every rule of traffic, speed limit, and general regulation, Chloe managed to get her car parked in front of Beca’s apartment building in what  _ had _ to be a record time.

Beca sent her a fleeting smile, confirming the fact that Chloe was not the only one to be nervous right now. With a steadying breath, Chloe gave a firm nod of her head, before opening her door and stepping out of the car, and watching Beca do the same on the other side. She barely had the wherewithal to lock her car before she rushed inside and up the stairs.

Beca spent a full minute patting all of her pockets for her key, before remembering they were in the jacket she had draped across Chloe’s shoulders. With an apologetic grin, she retrieved them, opened the door, and stepped aside to let Chloe in.

“So, um, did you want something to drink first, or…?” Beca asked awkwardly leaning against the door. 

Chloe bit her lip, turning around and stepping closer toward the brunette, trapping her between her body and the door. She watched on as Beca’s eyes flitted down to her lips, and back up. She moved in even closer, until she felt the tip of her nose brushing against Beca’s, both of them holding their breath.

With her mouth only inches removed from Beca’s, Chloe waited and waited. It seemed like an eternity before Beca finally pushed off from the door, surging forward to capture her lips with her own, and when she finally did, it was so brief that Chloe felt pretty confident Beca had startled herself.

“No to the drink, then,” she muttered feebly and Chloe made a small noise of agreement.

“Bedroom?”

“Yes,” Beca nodded, remaining rooted in place.

“Tonight, maybe?” Chloe grinned playfully, moving aside to let Beca lead the way. The moment she passed by her, Chloe gave her a playful tap on her ass, causing Beca to jump and pick up the pace. 

Beca’s bedroom was pretty much what Chloe had expected - a decent sized bedroom with a decent sized bed in the middle, and a mess of clothes strewn about that seemed so very  _ Beca _ Chloe couldn’t help but giggle at it. 

The sound died in her throat when Beca, with newfound confidence, turned on her heel, took a hold of Chloe’s hip and pulled her in close, easily capturing her mouth with her own. Seconds later, Chloe felt Beca’s tongue playfully teasing over her bottom lip.

Chloe, never one to be outdone in the bedroom, parted her lips and let her own tongue slide over Beca’s, earning her a soft whimper. As their kiss continued in much the same way, Chloe ran her fingers over the buttons of Beca’s blouse, pausing at the bottom one until she felt Beca’s subtle nod. 

With deft fingers, she undid the button, letting her fingers tease over the newly revealed skin of Beca’s stomach, upwards, where she found the next button. Their kisses turned almost lazy as Chloe worked on the buttons, until only the two buttons that kept Beca’s breasts covered remained.

She only realized Beca had pushed the leather jacket from her shoulders when she heard the heavy sound of it falling to the floor, and felt her soft hands running up and down her arms, as if to gather courage for her next move.

Deciding to spur things along a little, Chloe deepened their kiss, slipping her tongue into Beca’s mouth and claiming it as her own, while simultaneously unpopping the next button on Beca’s blouse, and letting her fingers tickle at the soft fabric of her bra.

Evidently, she wasn’t the only one wearing nice underwear tonight…

Judging by the feel of the material under her fingers, Beca’s bra had to be satin. Urged on by her curiosity, Chloe was quick to undo the final button, before being pulled from the kiss by some jostling.

The moment their lips parted, Beca cursed under her breath. Chloe chuckled as she realized Beca was toeing her shoes off. With a fond roll of her eyes, Chloe unzipped her boots and kicked them off, too, before letting her hands mirror the move Beca’s had made barely twenty seconds ago, and pushing the white blouse off the brunette’s shoulders.

Chloe took a step backward, admiring the view in front of her. Beca’s bra was indeed satin, white as snow, and hugging her breasts in a way that made Chloe’s mouth water. Reaching her hand out, she ran the tips of her fingers along the lower edge of the bra, before skimming lower, and tickling across her pale stomach, and pausing over the button of her jeans.

She was about to ask if Beca was sure she wanted this, if it was okay for her to go on, but before she could do so-

“Please.”

The plea came so softly, so desperately, from Beca’s mouth that Chloe let out a quiet whimper of her own. With a smooth move, she undid the button, after which she slowly pulled the zipper down. She lowered herself to her knees, fingers hooked through the brunette’s belt loops, and bit by bit she tugged the skinny jeans down Beca’s smooth, pale legs.

The first thing she uncovered were Beca’s matching panties - the white satin so close to her face now that she could have rubbed her nose over it with minimal effort. Instead, she ran her finger over the upper seam of the garment, grinning at Beca’s choked-back moan.

Deciding the finish undressing her before continuing with the actual fun, she tugged the jeans further down, until they were pooled at Beca’s feet, and she helped the brunette step out of them.

She nodded her permission when she got back to her feet and felt Beca hooking her fingers under the straps of her dress. With a few sharp tugs, the light fabric fluttered to the floor, leaving Chloe in only her navy-blue lace bra and panties.

If she had ever been insecure about her appearance, the look of absolute wonder in Beca’s eyes would have remedied that in an instant. The brunette let her eyes rove up and down as if she was committing every detail to memory. 

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one to bust out the nice lingerie,” Chloe mused softly, running her finger over the swell of Beca’s breast, tracing the edge of the bra.

“I didn’t… want to be presumptuous,” Beca muttered.

“I’m glad you did, though,” Chloe winked, before deciding they’d talked enough for now. She pulled Beca back in, taking her in her arms and pressing her hand against the small of her back, while the other found purchase on her hip. The amount of skin she could explore was as rewarding as the kiss itself.

Beca seemed to agree with that sentiment, her hands running up and down Chloe’s back, shoulders, arms, and sides, exploring every inch she could comfortably reach.

“Maybe we should move this to the bed?” Chloe suggested with a small grin, which turned into a frown when Beca bit her lip and took a step backward. 

“Is this um… Is this the right time to tell you I’ve never um… You know… Been with a girl before?”

Chloe prided herself on being relatively good in gauging situations like these. Beca hadn’t given her any indication of having been attracted to women before, but she also hadn’t given any indication to the contrary. All in all, Chloe was too surprised to immediately respond.

“Or… not,” Beca continued lamely. “That was probably a dick move, right? I should’ve just… Um, do you want to just…” she trailed off, pointing over her shoulder, as if she was actually suggesting Chloe just  _ leave _ .

The thought of leaving Beca here, in her bedroom, looking the way she did, shook Chloe back into motion. She stepped forward, gingerly taking the brunette’s hand and tugging her over to the bed. “C’mon,” she smiled when she felt Beca’s reluctance. “Lay down, c’mon.”

“I don’t care if this is your first time or not,” Chloe smiled once they were laying side-by-side. “You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve  _ ever _ seen in her underwear, and the only way this night is not going to end with you screaming my name is if you tell me to stop.”

Beca let out a strangled laugh. “Confident of yourself, much?”

Chloe shrugged, propping herself up on her elbow. “I’m pretty confident in all this,” she grinned, casually motioning down her body, and revelling in the way Beca’s eyes moved up and down. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” came Beca’s immediate response. 

“Can I continue undressing you?” 

“Yeah.”

Chloe ducked her head, capturing Beca’s bottom lip between her teeth and giving it a tug, before licking into her mouth, allowing all of her desire to run free. They kissed like that for several minutes before Beca relaxed again. The moment she did, Chloe brought her hand up to cup Beca’s breast over her bra, giving it a short but firm squeeze.

The way Beca arched her back was just too inviting for Chloe not to slip her hand underneath and unclasp the bra, pulling it down Beca’s arms and sitting up straighter to admire the newly exposed flesh.

“You’re insanely hot,” she grinned down at her, softly laughing at Beca’s indignant huff. Before she could cover herself up, Chloe’s fingers tickled at the supple flesh, and Beca threw her head back as she let out a restrained moan. 

Determined to pull more of those sounds from Beca, Chloe ducked down and ran her nose over the soft skin, before pressing her lips to Beca’s already hardened nipple. The brunette’s next moan was louder, less restrained. The gasp Chloe heard when she took the pink peak into her mouth and suckled it was music to her ears.

“Jesus, fuck, Chloe,” Beca hissed, hands coming up to claw at fiery hair, keeping her pulled close to her chest. “Don’t stop.”

Never ceasing her ministrations to Beca’s breast, Chloe brought her hand up to attend to Beca’s other breast, taking its weight in her hand and feeling the pebbled flesh against the palm of her hand. Unable to wait any longer, she brought her other hand to the apex of Beca’s thighs, running over the soft fabric of her panties.

Beca willingly spread her legs, and Chloe couldn’t help the soft moan coming from her throat when she felt how damp Beca’s panties were. She had every intention of teasing the brunette with fleeting touches and idle patterns.

“Please take them off,” Beca whined, shattering Chloe’s intentions entirely.

Letting the nipple slip from her mouth, she scooted down the bed, hooking her fingers under the waistband and easily sliding the panties down Beca’s legs, tossing them over her shoulder to who-knows-where.

Again, Beca willingly spread her legs, eyes closed and hands curling into the sheets as she bared herself before Chloe’s eyes. 

Chloe needed only a single glance to confirm that more foreplay was definitely not necessary. Scooting even further backwards, Chloe ignored Beca’s questioning expression as the brunette pushed herself up on her elbows.

She made herself comfortable between Beca’s legs, urging the brunette to lift her leg over her shoulder and nuzzling her nose through the thin strip of brown curls.

“Oh, okay…” Beca breathed heavily, not averting her eyes as Chloe looked up at her, winked, and ran her tongue over Beca’s sex.

While Chloe had been trying to coax sounds from Beca non-stop, she was still unprepared for the brunette’s unbridled moan of pleasure. It made her breath hitch, and for a moment she forgot what she was doing entirely. Then she remembered, and set to work in earnest, her tongue flicking and twisting in a way she was certain would make short work of Beca’s endurance.

The moans continued to grow louder, and Chloe spared an errant thought to Beca’s neighbors, hoping they were out for the night. As soon as she thought it, she brought one hand up to take a hold of Beca’s breast, fondling it as she let her tongue flick over Beca’s clit in a quick and steady rhythm.

“Oh, oh my god, fuck!” Beca practically screamed. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck! Chloe, yeah, just like… Oh, don’t stop, Chloe. Don’t stop. Oh, fuck, yes! Chloe!” 

She slowed her rhythm down at Beca’s final shriek - there really was no other word for it - feeling the twitching of Beca’s cunt against her mouth, and taking it as a sign of her sensitivity. After helping Beca down from her orgasm, she lingered a few more minutes, before pressing a chaste kiss to the hot, wet flesh and crawling back up.

“That was…” Beca panted. “That was… fuck.”

“Didn’t I tell you I’d have you screaming my name?” Chloe gloated, earning her a huff and a playful shove. 

“You’re way too proud of yourself.”

“Should I not be?” Chloe asked, eyebrows raised challengingly.

“Yeah, no, it’s deserved.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, and Chloe wasn’t blind to the droopiness of Beca’s eyelids. “Should I um… y’know?” the brunette asked after an elaborate yawn.

“You can,” Chloe smiled. “But I think you should take a nap, before you fall asleep halfway through.”

“But-”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Chloe smiled, pushing a damp lock of hair from Beca’s face. “Take a nap, we can pick up where we left off when you wake up,” she winked.

“Mmkay,” Beca yawned, turning on her side and curling up into a little ball. 

For a moment, Chloe wasn’t sure what to do. She’d told Beca she wasn’t going anywhere, and she’d meant it, but she wasn’t certain how comfortable Beca would be with her around.

“Dude, take your clothes off and come be the big spoon,” Beca huffed. “And pretend I never said that, please.”

\--

Chloe woke up to frantic cursing. It took her a moment to figure out what was going on, but then she remembered she was laying in Beca’s bed, naked. She opened her eyes just in time to see Beca slipping out of the bedroom wearing sweatpants and a faded shirt.

She hadn’t expected to hear another voice coming from the living room. Curiously, she stepped out of the bed, picking up a faded band-shirt from the floor, sniffing it just for certainty, and slipping it on. 

“Beca, there you are! What are you doing, sleeping until fucking noon, you slob!” came to unknown voice from the living room.

Chloe quickly checked the time and stifled her groan. They really had slept the entire night away, somehow. 

“Stacie, what are you doing here? And why did you let yourself in?”

“You gave me keys.”

“Yeah. For  _ emergencies!” _

“Okay, so, listen,” the voice - Stacie, Chloe assumed - spoke with an airy lilt. “I know you said no more blind dates, but-”

“Stace, no.”

“And I admit I may have picked some… less than stellar candidates before,” Stacie continued. “But give it one more chance. You’ll love this guy, I swear.”

“Stacie, I’m not-”

“He even works in the music industry, Beca!” Stacie cooed. “He um, scores movies or whatever. I dunno.”

“I don’t care, I already-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you said the last time was the  _ last _ time, but-”

“You don’t understand, I-”

“Just look at you, Beca,” Stacie sighed. “You’re cooped up in your apartment, alone, on a Saturday, sleeping the  _ entire  _ day away.”

“I wasn’t-”

Deciding to save Beca from her predatory-sounding friend, Chloe opened the door and breezed into the living room. Immediately, she found two brunettes staring at her. Beca’s eyes practically bulged from her head, and Stacie looked about as shocked as Chloe would have if Aubrey had suddenly come out of her bedroom with a random woman.

“Mornin’ gorgeous,” Chloe smiled, pressing a kiss to Beca’s cheek. “Friend of yours?” she continued, nodding over at Stacie.

“Um… yeah. Chloe, this is Stacie. Stacie, Chloe,” Beca introduced them. “She’s-”

“Wearing your clothes,” Stacie finished the sentence, grin growing ever wider. “And no bra, by the looks of it. Beca, you sly dog!”

“It’s not like that,” Beca groaned.

“Are you telling me you didn’t have sex with her?” Stacie asked.

“Yes, Beca, are you telling her we didn’t have sex?” Chloe added with a knowing grin, moving into the kitchen area as if it were her own home. 

“No. I mean, we did...”

“Yeah, we did,” Chloe confirmed with a chuckle. “Is your friend staying for breakfast?”

“Um,” Beca gaped.

“Because if she’s not, I won’t bother with breakfast…” Chloe winked.

“Oh, I like her,” Stacie grinned as she got to her feet. “You’ve got some explaining to do, Mitchell. But that can wait… I’ll get out of your hair so the two of you can get back to business.”

“Stacie!” Beca yelped.

“Much appreciated!” Chloe chirped at the same time.

“We’ll talk later, Beca!” Stacie called over her shoulder as she let herself out. “And remember, use protection!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr. I'm Snowflake19-things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this story!  
> I've finally returned home from my business trip. Obviously, I've been gone a long time, and my wife isn't okay with me taking some me-time to sit down and write (I'm on cuddle-duty, obviously) so I'll treat you all to the final chapter of Backseat Romance.  
> I'll get back to writing sometime this week, and start publishing my other stories again, hopefully not long after!

Chloe watched the door closing, and listened as the clicking of Stacie’s heels became more and more distant. When she turned her attention back to Beca, she realized she had gotten up from the couch, standing in the middle of the room, wringing her hands and biting her lip.

She recognized the signs as insecurity, making her realize what she had just done. 

“Oh my God, Beca, I’m so sorry,” she gasped. “I totally just outed you to your friend, didn’t I?”

“Well, yeah, kind of,” Beca shrugged.

“I’m sorry if that wasn’t okay,” Chloe continued. “Or like, if you just didn’t want her to know about us for whatever reason… Like, if you wanted to wait and see if there even is an us…”

Beca waved her words away, looking as if she couldn’t care less.

“Nah, it’s fine. Stacie’s cool, I don’t mind.”

“Then why are you wringing your hands,” Chloe pointed out carefully. “And why are you having such a hard time looking at me? Would it be better if I just go?”

“No!” Beca exclaimed. “Please, stay… I’m just… It’s-”

“Beca,” Chloe smiled, taking a step towards her. “It’s okay… Whatever is on your mind, you can tell me. I won’t judge, or laugh. I promise.”

“I was just thinking about what you said… About not bothering with breakfast…”

“Oh…” 

“Did you mean it?”

Biting her lip, Chloe gave a small nod, eyes already flitting toward the bedroom.

“I want to um… return the favor,” Beca muttered, looking at a point over Chloe’s shoulder.

“I’d very much like that,” Chloe grinned, turning on her heels and sauntering towards the bedroom. Halfway there, she whipped Beca’s shirt over her head, letting it drop to the floor as she looked over her shoulder. “Well, come on, then!”

She heard Beca scurrying after her more than she saw it. Once they reached the bedroom, however, she found Beca wringing her hands again, looking around the room as if expecting to find a guidebook on the nightstand. When she began shuffling her feet, Chloe let out a huff.

“Alright Jitterbug, get that pretty butt of yours over here,” she chuckled, patting the bed. “And those shorts are really cute, but they need to go now.”

“I thought I was going to-”

“You’re nervous,” Chloe smiled gently, raising her hand when it looked like Beca was going to object. “And that’s perfectly fine. What you need is a good orgasm to get you to loosen up. You can return the favor after.”

Beca looked at her dumbfounded, before mutely nodding a few times. Chloe made an impatient little sound in the back of her throat, smiling when it spurred Beca into pulling down her shorts - panties coming down at the same time. She watched Beca - somewhat ungraciously - climb onto the bed and drop down on her back. 

As nervous as the brunette had been before, she didn’t seem to have any problems with baring herself before Chloe’s roving eyes, arms splayed out to the side and legs parted wide enough for Chloe to do whatever she wanted to.

“God, you’re hot,” Chloe sighed happily, positioning herself on hands and knees, leaning over the brunette. She dipped down to connect their mouths, smiling into their kiss when Beca let out an impatient groan. 

“Easy now, we’ve got all the time in the world,” Chloe hummed, running her fingers through Beca’s hair, combing it away from her face. “And I have every intention of savouring the experience.”

She let her hand draw a line down Beca’s throat, running in between her breasts and down her stomach, teasingly scratching at her pubes before running back up again. Beca’s hips lifted off the mattress, before dropping back down when the brunette let out another impatient groan. “You’re such a tease.”

“And you love it,” Chloe grinned.

Beca’s smart-ass response was cut off when Chloe took a firm hold of her breast, thumb flicking over an already hardened nipple as she kneaded the soft flesh. Deciding Beca probably wouldn’t need too much foreplay, Chloe rested her weight on her elbow, allowing her to keep her hand on Beca’s breast.

She sucked Beca’s other nipple into her mouth, lavishing it with her tongue. She relished at Beca’s fingers tangling in her hair. Having freed up one of her hands, Chloe slid it down Beca’s stomach, through the coarse hair, and further down into the hot wetness between the brunette’s legs.

She gasped at the wetness gathered there, grinning as Beca’s nipple slipped from her mouth. “Someone’s eager, huh?”

“Shut up,” Beca groaned. “Just…”

“Just, what, Beca?” Chloe grinned mischievously. 

“Just… Just make me cum, please,” Beca begged pitifully.

“Well, you did say please,” Chloe hummed. She ran her tongue over Beca’s nipple again, giving it a flick at the same time she sunk two fingers deep into her cunt, earning her a loud moan. “Oh, yes, you like that,” Chloe smirked. 

“Shut up,” Beca repeated, slapping a hand over her face. “Just stop talking.”

Chloe kissed Beca briefly, before nodding. “Fine. But only because I like the sounds you make so much better.”

Pressing her lips to Beca’s pulse points and sucking and nipping at it, Chloe picked up the pace of her fingers, pumping them in and out of Beca at a rapid pace. She wasn’t surprised to find Beca’s breathing picking up immediately, her moans growing louder and louder over the next few minutes.

When she felt confident Beca was close to her orgasm, Chloe twisted her hand, allowing her to rub her thumb across her clit as she pumped her fingers in and out. Almost immediately, Beca let out a loud stream of curses, interspersed with Chloe’s name.

When Beca finally relaxed, and the quivering of her sex around Chloe’s fingers ceased, Chloe gently pulled out, pressing a soft and sweet kiss to Beca’s lips. “How’re you feeling, babe?”

Beca sighed contently, pushing at Chloe’s shoulder to reverse their positions. “I’m feeling like I might want to find out what it’s like to go down on a girl,” the brunette smiled cockily, making Chloe’s insides melt.

Chloe smiled encouragingly, spreading her arms and legs out, making sure Beca would have access to whatever she wanted to explore. “Well, I’m not stopping you,” she winked. Seeing Beca bite her lower lip again, her smile softened. “Take your time, Beca. Explore. Try things out - you’ll figure out what I do and don’t like.”

“Okay, yeah,” Beca nodded, more to herself than to Chloe, it seemed.

Chloe closed her eyes, having decided she’d let Beca surprise her. She smiled when she felt the brunette’s lips against her own, kissing her sweetly, yet passionately. Beca’s fingers found purchase in Chloe’s hair, gripping it tightly and pulling softly, forcing Chloe’s head back, and coaxing a moan out of her mouth.

A second, louder moan followed when she felt Beca’s tongue running down the side of her throat, after which she felt lips pressed to her clavicles, and then over the swell of her breasts. Not long after, she felt tickling fingertips running wide circles around her breasts, blunt nails scratching at the sensitive flesh.

For someone so new to this, Beca sure knew how to get her worked up.

She gasped when, after an eternity, Beca’s fingers finally reached her nipples, and the brunette caressed one softly, whereas the other got a harder treatment, the brunette’s deft fingers pulling at the sensitive flesh.

“Too much?” Beca’s timid voice asked, fingers disappearing again.

“N-no, you’re doing great,” Chloe responded, not deaf to the breathiness of her voice.

The fingers returned on one side, and the tickling of Beca’s hair forewarned Chloe of the brunette’s mouth, which took her other nipple into warm wetness, her tongue flicking it up and down. She heard herself moaning again when Beca gently suckled her nipple, letting it slip free with a wet pop. 

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do this,” Beca told her so softly it was almost a whisper. “You’re so… You’re like some kind of sex goddess.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Chloe winked, adoring the brunette’s blush. “And I’ll keep telling you you’re beautiful and amazing for as long as you’ll let me.”

Her words seemed to spark something in Beca. The bed jostled as the brunette scurried backwards, lowering herself between Chloe’s legs. “Oh wow…” came her amazed gasp.

“Yeah, I’m soaking,” Chloe chuckled, not at all ashamed. 

“Did I…?”

“Uh-huh,” Chloe nodded, closing her eyes again. “You’re doing really great, Beca… Please keep going?”

Rather than the verbal answer she had been expecting, Beca responded by sinking her pointer finger into Chloe’s heat, curling it just right on her first try, and repeating the motion again and again. After the fifth time, the finger disappeared, only to be replaced by Beca’s tongue, eagerly lapping at Chloe.

From the way she was eating her out, Chloe wouldn’t have suspected any anxiety or nervosity. Mostly it was just  _ very _ enthusiastic. Despite her enthusiasm, Beca proved herself an attentive lover, figuring out what worked best, and improving her technique with every passing stroke of her tongue. 

“Ohmygod, Becs, I’m so close,” Chloe whined. 

She arched her back with a groan when Beca took her clit into her mouth, sucking as she rubbed her tongue over the sensitive bundle. When she didn’t let up, and two fingers found their way inside her again, curling just-so, Chloe squeezed her eyes close so hard she saw stars.

Wanting to assure herself this was really happening, she pushed herself up on her elbow, looking down at the brunette. She had expected her to be entirely focused on her work, and was somewhat shocked to find Beca looking her straight in the eye.

Beca didn’t avert her eyes, and neither did Chloe. Nevertheless, her eyes rolled back when one of Beca’s hands came up to grasp at Chloe’s breast, pinching the nipple between two of her fingers. “Don’t stop,” Chloe panted.

She’d felt it coming for a while now. The slow build of her climax was a feeling she was no stranger too, and she could already tell this one was going to be one for the history books. Surely enough, when she finally reached her peak, she felt every muscle in her body tensing, her hips bucking up as her heels dug themselves into the mattress.

Somehow, Beca managed to smoothly move with every jerk and roll of Chloe’s body, her mouth and fingers never letting up. It wasn’t until she reached down and softly pulled Beca from her perch between her legs that the brunette ceased her lovemaking, grinning up at her proudly, mouth glistening with Chloe’s arousal.

“Come up here and kiss me?” Chloe asked sweetly, bursting into a cackling laughter as Beca launched herself at her, almost bumping their faces together. Their lips found each other easily, and Chloe relaxed, feeling Beca’s soft body resting against her own.

“That was fucking amazing,” Beca grinned after a while. “Can we do that again?”

“I’m going to need a few minutes,” Chloe chuckled breathlessly. “But after that, yes please.”

“Can I take you out tonight? Have our second date?” Chloe asked out of the blue.

She immediately felt Beca’s smile against her shoulder. “I’d like that.”

“We can stay in bed and have sex until then, I guess,” Chloe shrugged casually.

“I’d like that, too.”

\--

They’d been in bed for almost six hours, and Chloe honestly didn’t know where they had found the stamina to keep going this long. She’d long lost track of the amount of orgasms they’d treated each other to. Beca was couldn’t be deterred, even when the neighbors had started banging on the wall, yelling at them to keep their sex lives to themselves.

Beca had just laughed, and taking it as a challenge to make Chloe cum even harder, and louder, than ever before.

Now they were lying on their sides, facing each other. Chloe’s fingers were still inside Beca, now unmoving, their last simultaneous orgasm having faded almost half an hour ago. Chloe had decided she wouldn’t remove her fingers until Beca moved away, or asked her to.

The ringing of Beca’s phone startled them both, causing Chloe to twitch her fingers, making Beca gasp again as she reached for the source of the sound.

“It’s Stacie,” Beca announced.

“This morning’s Stacie?” 

“Yeah, one and the same.”

“You should probably answer that,” Chloe grinned, gently moving her fingers out of Beca, only to sink them back in.

“You’re the worst,” Beca huffed. Nevertheless, she pressed the green button, and put her phone into speaker mode. “Hey, Stace.”

“Beca! You rascal! I didn’t know you had it in you!” Stacie crowed loudly. “You never told me you liked the ladies!”

“I didn’t know I liked the ladies,” Beca responded deadpan. 

“What’s her name? Is she good in bed? Are you going to see her again?”

“Her name’s Chloe,” Beca responded with a good natured sigh. “She’s amazing in bed, and…”

“Don’t tell me you let that hottie get away!” Stacie gasped.

“Don’t worry,” Chloe chirped into the phone. “I’m not going anywhere!”

“Ohmygod, she’s still there?” Stacie asked incredulously.

“Yeah, she is, obviously,” Beca chuckled. “We’re having our second date tonight.”

“I’m happy for you, Beca. Really, I am. So, how long has this been going on for?” 

“Uh, officially, since yesterday,” Beca mumbled, eyes widening as Chloe’s fingers sped up slightly. 

“So you had sex last night, right?” Stacie asked. “I need all the details, Mitchell!”

“You’re not getting any details!” Beca stammered, glaring at Chloe but doing nothing to remove her fingers.

“Are you at least getting enough to untwist your panties?”

“Uh, you could say that…”

“You’ve totally been fucking all day, haven’t you?” Stacie laughed.

“We have,” Chloe confirmed. With a sly smirk, she curled her fingers, knowing Beca’s sensitive spots by heart now. She wasn’t at all surprised when Beca let out a quiet, retrained moan. 

“Beca… Was that... “

Moving her fingers even faster, Chloe grinned as Beca bit her lip, but the moan still kept spilling out.

“Oh god, you’re doing it right now!” Stacie cackled. “That’s… actually really hot.”

“Okay, goodbye Stace!” Beca rushed. “I’ve got um-”

“Yeah, yeah, go!” Stacie interrupted. “You’ve got better things to do with your mouth right now!”

“I hate you,” Beca groused as she tossed her phone away. “You’re evil.”

“Maybe,” Chloe grinned, brushing her thumb over Beca’s clit. “But you love it.”

“Oh, god,” Beca exclaimed, hand grasping at Chloe’s wrist. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr - I'm Snowflake19-things.  
> I love chatting with y'all about pretty much anything, so drop by if you feel like it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other stories as well! There's a more-than-decent chance you'll enjoy (some of) those too!


End file.
